Bunnies and Unicorns
by xDepressiveChickx
Summary: Kennedy/Willow one-shot. Fluff. Since I've been sick the past few days I got this idea in my head. Our favorite red-head gets sick, and who's there to make her all better? Kennedy!


**Fluffy Bunnies and Unicorns**

**Author's Note:** Since I roleplay Willow Rosenberg on Myspace, I just had to create a story. That is how I gain all of my ideas for my writing. I hope you enjoy! Read and review.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg scrunched her face up as she held the spoon with purple liquid on it. "I don't like grape! Take it away." She frowned and leaned against the backboard of her and her girlfriends bed. Kennedy sighed as she sat down beside her, a half-empty box of Puff's Plus tissues in her lap.

"If you want to get better then you have to drink it." The brunette replied, rubbing her hand against Will's thigh. "C'mon baby. Do it for me?" She pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Willow groaned and looked down at the metal spoon. After a minute, she closed her eyes and stuck the spoon in her mouth, and swallowed a second later. "Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!" The red-head pouted, setting the spoon on the table next to the bed. Kennedy smiled and nodded happily. Her girl was tough, and so adorable when she was sick like this.

It was a Tuesday night and Willow had been sick since Saturday morning. It killed Kennedy to see her girlfriend not happy and being sick, she just wanted her to be healthy and not miserable like she was now. "I'm sorry sweetie. Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" The brunette wrapped one of her arms around her and pulled her gently against her own body, kissing the top of her head multiple times. "I can make you soup or toast. Whatever you need, just tell me and I'll make it happen." She whispered, seeing Willow cuddle up to her and close her eyes.

Hearing a groan come from her beau, she couldn't help but giggle. Kennedy rubbed her back softly, using the tips of her fingers, tracing small circles over the soft material that was between the skin to skin contact. "I just want to lay like this forever, in your arms." The slayer heard Willow's soft, angel like voice. Glancing over at the clock on the other side of the room, Kennedy knew it would probably be best if Willow got some sleep. She had been in and out throughout the whole day but most likely only gotten about an hour of sleep, maximum.

"You can stay in my arms for as long as you like, my beautiful love." She felt the witch smile against her chest, and then smiled herself. "Forever and ever." Kennedy whispered, feeling her girlfriend's breathing slow it's pace. She was asleep, finally. Leaning her head to the side, she rested it against Willow's, pressing her lips against her fiery red hair once again. Kennedy loved those moments; The ones where they were alone, safe, and just wrapped up in each other's love. She even loved the little things, like when Willow would leave a towel out for her while she showered, or when she would pour her a cup of coffee before the rest of the potential slayers downed it all. Over the past years or so, Kennedy learned not to take even the little moments for granted, because most of the time that was all you ever got.

People were dying left and right around them, and there wasn't much time for movie dates, only research and training dates. There wasn't much time for love either. They all took whatever they could get; Snuggling in bed together, a small kiss in the kitchen at breakfast, a hand squeeze. Nobody knew how much time they had left, if they would die in an hour, a day, or a week. Love may not have an expiration date, but sooner or later the evil would catch up to them, and leave them fighting the battle of their lives. So were they going to be scared and dread the future? Or live in the happy moments and know that they had someone that was going to be there for them through it all? Kennedy just wanted to live with Willow, no matter where that took them. As long as the brunette had her girlfriend, nothing else mattered. They were soul mates, and they were in love.


End file.
